cayendo en el olvido
by nata-chan-002
Summary: Durante una terrible discusión entre los gemelos Okumura, ocurre un desastroso accidente que traerá más de un problema para ambos hermanos.
1. Chapter 1

Absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido había sido intención de Rin, el realmente amaba a su hermano aunque algunas veces le sacara de quicio. A veces Yukio podría llegar a ser tan molesto al querer actuar como un solo a sus 15 años se había convertido en la sombra de su padre, pretendiendo terminar con todo el trabajo que Shirou tras su muerte había dejado atrás. Esto lo había llevado a convertirse en un ser tan frio, tan sombrío. Rara vez Rin veía una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro y por más que lo intentara no podía recordar la última vez que había visto a su hermano divertirse después de la muerte de su padre. ¡Por dios! ¡Tan solo era un niño!, un adolecente que debería estar pensado en chicas y salir con sus amigos, y no en exterminar demonios. Debería relajarse un poco y dejar de lado tantas preocupaciones.

- - Solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes acompañarte en tu misión, no veo que tiene de malo, te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, deberías estar agradecido. – insistió Rin un poco disgustado por la ofensiva reacción de su hermano.

Recién Rin había terminado su entrenamiento, siendo supervisado por su hermano pequeño y a la vez maestro. Hacía tanto calor que era difícil respirar y el polvo de las ruinas en las que se hallaban no estaba ayudando con ello.

Ya la tarde finalizaba para dar paso a la noche por lo que también se hacía difícil ver. Ya era hora de regresar y lo habrían hecho de no ser porque el teléfono de Yukio había interrumpido.

A pesar de que su hermano hablaba en voz baja Rin pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una misión para esa misma noche. No era justo, podía darse cuenta de que Yukio había estado trabajando desde muy temprano en la mañana y al igual que él se encontraba agotado o incluso más. Así que le pareció buena idea ofrecerle su ayuda y así tal vez terminaría más pronto y su hermanito podría descansar un poco esa noche.

- - ¿En serio no entiendes que "tiene de malo" Nii-san?... será mejor que regreses, en lugar de ayudar solo vas a empeorar las cosas. – fue la respuesta de Yukio.

- -Pero… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Podrías dar las gracias por lo menos. Estoy preocupado por ti, solo quiero ayudarte. Tal vez si voy contigo pueda terminar más pronto y….

- -Olvídalo – interrumpió – eres un alumno terrible. Te quedas dormido en clases y abusas del poder de tus llamas porque no posees ninguna otra habilidad, ni siquiera puedes controlarlas completamente… además ni siquiera sigues órdenes, siempre haces lo que se te viene en gana y lo único que haces es causar problemas ¿aun así esperas que confíe en ti?

- - ¿qué has dicho cuatro ojos? – la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. – te crees superior a causa de tu rango, pero no te das cuenta de que también eres débil. – escupió mientras comenzaba a acercarse a su hermano quien lentamente comenzó a retroceder. – sin mi muchas de tus misiones habrían fracasado, admítelo, es evidente que aun dependes de mí, pero te rehúsas a aceptar mi ayuda ya que me tienes miedo ¿verdad? Le temes a mis llamas.

- - Eso no es verdad nii-san, escucha….-continua retrocediendo, más su expresión es de completa neutralidad.

- - ¡Cállate Yukio! Sabes que es verdad, eres un cobarde, ¿no te das cuenta de que eres lo mismo que yo? Deja de tratarme como si fuera el único demonio entre nosotros.- dicho esto agarra a su hermano por el cuello de su abrigo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, sintiéndose herido y a la vez satisfecho al darse cuenta que tenía razón, puesto que la expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro de su hermano pequeño lo confirmaba.

- - Dejaré de tratarte como un demonio cuando dejes de comportarte como tal – intentó inútilmente deshacerse del agarre de su hermano mayor.

Rin se sentía tan herido y enojado por el comportamiento del menor, que sus llamas perdieron el control y emergieron inmediatamente de su cuerpo como una explosión. Yukio, al sentir el calor tan cerca de su piel, y al darse cuenta de la apariencia de su hermano, acompañada por esa mirada tan llena de ira, se dio cuenta de que está vez quizá podría hacerle daño, quizá tenía la intención de herirlo, por tal motivo, reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Rin y apartarse de él. Pero fue tanta la fuerza que empleó que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo bruscamente hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el barandal del balcón ubicado junto las escaleras por las que habían subido, esto provocó que la madera ya podrida por los años y la humedad se rompiera tras su espalda y cayera al primer nivel junto con el muchacho de lentes. Rin vio con horror como su hermano pequeño se golpeaba la cabeza contra las escaleras cayendo inconsciente al instante.

-¡Yukio! – gritó desesperadamente, sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba sin dejar rastro del calor que segundos antes había sentido, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

No había tiempo de bajar las escaleras. Saltó desde el balcón por el cual su hermano acababa de caer, aterrizando con la gracia de un felino.

- -Yukio – volvió a llamar, inclinándose al lado del cuerpo tendido sobre su abdomen en el suelo, mas este no se movió.

Delicadamente Rin, dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Yukio, de modo que pudiese observar sus heridas, logrando a penas reconocer la herida en su cabeza debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que brotaba cerca de su sien izquierda, uno de sus lentes se había roto y su respiración parecía irregular. Instintivamente Rin arrancó un trozo de su camisa para limpiar la herida de su hermano, viendo como la tela blanca pronto se teñía de carmín. Se apresuró entonces con sus manos temblorosas, a buscar su móvil, tenía que pedir ayuda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Muchas gracias por leer. Por favor háganme saber si quieren que continúe la historia. cualquier critica constructiva es bienvenida


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases ese día parecieron eternas para Rin. El hijo de satán habría faltado de no ser porque Kirigakure Shura había insistido en que asistiera, prometiendo acompañar a Yukio mientras que el estuviera ausente. Ya había faltado a varias clases en esa semana y eso tarde o temprano traería consecuencias negativas para su formación como exorcista.

- -Ya conoces a Yukio – insistió kirigakure-sensei – el no querría que faltaras a clases y que tus notas bajaran por quedarte holgazaneando mientras lo usas como excusa. Es más, es probable que en este momento esté escuchándote y esté muy molesto.

Era lo que shura había dicho. Rin permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al pensar en la expresión severa de su hermano cuando lo obligaba a terminar sus deberes. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír apreciaba el esfuerzo de su sensei por levantarle el ánimo. Más le era difícil concentrarse en las clases, lo único que venía a su mente era la expresión llena de terror en el rostro de su hermano mientras caía. Ya no quedaba rastro de la ira que había sentido antes contra Yukio. Ahora solo quedaba el sentimiento de culpa y nada más.

…..

Regresó en la tarde, una vez terminadas todas sus clases, encontrando a Shura dormida junto la cama de su hermano, tal como lo había prometido. Aun así, Yukio seguía dormido y no parecía despertar en poco tiempo. Se veía tan pálido como las sabanas que lo cubrían, y tan frágil, que por un momento creyó ver de nuevo al pequeño niño llorón que una vez había sido, haciéndolo sentir aún más culpable. Ahora por su culpa, Yukio se encontraba en estado de coma debido al traumatismo craneal.

- - Vamos, no seas tan severo contigo mismo – kirigakure- sensei había despertado y dijo como si pudiese leer su mente – sabes que fue un accidente, ambos sabemos que no pretendías herir a Yukio con tus llamas ni nada por el estilo.

- -Pero Yukio no lo ve así – relajó los puños que sin darse cuenta había estado apretando hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar. – el no confía en mí.

Shura no sabía que más podría decirle, sabía que era verdad y no podría mentirle a Rin para tratar de aliviar su dolor.

- -Tengo miedo de que despierte – admitió Rin – temo la reacción que tenga cuando me vea

- Probablemente esté molesto al comienzo, ya sabes, él siempre está molesto por todo. Pero probablemente después de un tiempo te perdone y comprenda que no fue nada más que un accidente y se sentirá muy estúpido por haberse permitido llegar a este estado debido a un accidente tan tonto.

- - Yo no creo que sea tonto, y mucho menos que haya sido un accidente en su totalidad, si tan solo yo no hubiera…- hizo una pausa pues las lágrimas amenazaban con caer y un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

- - Ya deja de torturarte, no podrías haberlo sabido, y sabes que tampoco fue tu intención. Ya verás que las cosas se pondrán bien, no te preocupes demasiado.

Shura revolvió el desordenado cabello de su joven alumno como una despedida, esta vez el no protestó, su mirada seguía clavada en el suelo, perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos. Su hermano tenía razón, estaba bien tratarlo como un demonio ya que eso es lo que era y así era como se comportaba, como un demonio, un monstruo, que no traía más que problemas y que todo lo que tocaba se volvía cenizas, no literalmente por supuesto.

Tomó asiento junto a su hermano, tomando su pálida mano entre las suyas y por un instante deseó que su hermano fuera un demonio al igual que él. A pesar de que días antes durante su discusión había afirmado que ambos eran lo mismo, sabía que no era totalmente cierto. Si ambos fueran iguales tal vez Yukio no sería tan humanamente frágil y no se encontraría en ese estado.

…

- - Rin.

Una dulce voz sorprendentemente lo despertó del sueño en el que inconscientemente se había permitido caer.

- -¿Shiemi? – preguntó aun adormilado.

La chica sonrió en respuesta, un leve rosa comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas.

- -Lo siento, estabas en una posición incómoda… entonces yo…

- -Está bien, gracias Shiemi, no quisieras que despertara adolorido ¿verdad? – se obligó a sonreír, no quería que la rubia se preocupara de más.

- - Yo…. me preguntaba… ¿ya has comido algo, Rin? – no hubo respuesta – debes estar hambriento, has pasado muchas horas aquí después de todo.

- -No tengo hambre.

Lo cual era cierto, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en comer. Además tenía que cuidar de Yukio, ya que podía despertar en cualquier momento.

El rostro de Shiemi se llenó de preocupación. Usualmente a esa hora Rin estaría muriendo de hambre. Él nunca se negaría a comer.

- -Por favor, debes comer algo y descansar, has pasado muchas noches aquí sentado, necesitas descansar mejor. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de Yuki-chan esta noche.

- - Gracias Shiemi, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Cuidar de Yukio es mi responsabilidad.

- -¡Rin! Lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. Ya te has castigado lo suficiente… por favor, deja que me encargue solo por esta noche, déjame ayudarte… por favor.

- - Está bien. – no pudo luchar más contra aquellos ojos suplicantes – avísame si algo sucede. Muchas gracias Shiemi.

- -Descansa Rin.

Shiemi tenía razón después de todo. No podía revolcarse para siempre en su auto-odio. De nada servía. Tenía que continuar y estar preparado para el momento en que su hermano despertara. Porque estaba seguro de que lo haría, y pronto.

…

Rin, despertó sobresaltado por un sonido agudo. Se irguió sobre su cama mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido. Una nueva repetición del ruido le ayudó a descubrir el causante. Era su teléfono, sonando desesperadamente desde la mesita de noche.

Rin instintivamente miró el reloj. Eran las 2:47 am ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

- - Hmmm – fue lo único que salió de su boca al contestar somnolientamente el teléfono.

- -¡Rin! ¿estás ahí? – era la ansiosa voz de Shiemi.

La mente de Rin se puso en alerta.

- - ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mientras buscaba sus zapatos y abrigo preparándose para salir.

- - Sí. Ven pronto… Yuki-chan está…. Yuki-chan….- fue interrumpida por un sollozo.- el…. Acaba de despertar…Rin.

Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del muchacho a la vez que un intenso nerviosismo se hacía presente. Aun así, corrió rápidamente en dirección al hospital. Ya pensaría después en que le diría al otro.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó a Shiemi quien esperaba fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Yukio.

- Los doctores lo están examinando – una fastidiosa voz masculina respondió en su lugar – al parecer algo no andaba bien.

- ¡Mephisto! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo soy su tutor legal, así que también fui informado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué andaba mal? – preguntó Rin preocupado.

- Yuki-chan parecía confundido… - respondió Shiemi.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un joven hombre vistiendo un delantal blanco saliera por la puerta que Rin tanto observaba. Antes de que el hombre pudiese abrir la boca para pronunciar una explicación, ya Rin había corrido hacia el sosteniéndolo del cuello de su delantal.

- ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿hay algo malo con él?

- Eeh…. bueno…. – balbuceó el doctor claramente nervioso por la reacción del chico más bajo.

- Vamos Rin, deja que el caballero nos de su explicación. – le calmó Mephisto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿es usted el señor Johann Faust V? – preguntó el doctor aun nervioso, a pesar de que Rin ya lo había soltado. - Bueno…el paciente Okumura Yukio, se encuetra bien, quiero decir que su vida no corre ningún peligro.

Rin y Shiemi dejaron escapar un suspiro, exhalando la respiración que sin darse cuenta estaban conteniendo.

- Sin embargo – continuó el médico – me temo que el episodio de confusión que presentó anteriormente se debe a un caso de amnesia retrógrada causada por el traumatismo craneal.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Rin

- Quiere decir, que Okumura-kun no podrá recordar los eventos de su vida que sucedieron antes del accidente. Eso incluye las personas que conoció antes de dicho acontecimiento.

Rin sintió como su sangre se congelaba, no podía ser cierto lo que oía, ¿acaso su hermano no iba a recordarlo más? No solo a él sino también a nadie y nada, su memoria sería como una hoja en blanco.

- ¿es permanente? ¿podrá recordar algún día? – preguntó Shiemi con sus ojos llorosos

- Nada es seguro señorita, podría tardar un par de horas, así como meses o años, incluso, es posible que nunca recupere su memoria. De todos modos debemos realizar algunos exámenes para confirmar la gravedad del daño. Por lo tanto; Señor Johann ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme? Hay algunas cosas que requieren su consentimiento…

- ¿podemos verlo? – preguntó Rin con ojos suplicantes.

- Está bien, intenten no hacer mucho ruido. Aún es temprano y los demás pacientes se encuentran dormidos. Y por cierto, les aconsejo que no presionen al paciente ni intenten obligarle a recordar cosas que no pueda. Les recuerdo que esta es una situación tan difícil para el como lo es para ustedes. ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto doctor. – respondieron al unísono.

…OoO…..

Después de tantos días, ahí estaba Yukio, con los ojos abiertos, aun lucía bastante pálido y cansado, además se veía extraño sin sus lentes. Puesto que los anteriores se habían roto y Rin había olvidado llevarle unos nuevos. Se preguntó con una sonrisa si al menos podría ver sus rostros sin sus lentes o no vería más que manchas borrosas.

- Eeeh… ¿fuiste tú quien estuvo aquí unos minutos antes? – preguntó Yukio con una sonrisa cansada, dirigiéndose a Shiemi. – ya los doctores me explicaron la situación. De verdad me avergüenzo mucho por mi reacción, lo siento.

- No… no te disculpes Yuki-chan. Es algo normal…ya sabes…. Me alegra que estés despierto otra vez. – sonrió ocultando sus ojos llorosos.

Rin sin darse cuenta se había quedado congelado en la puerta, sintió un líquido tibio recorrer sus mejillas, mas estas lágrimas no eran de felicidad como las de Shiemi, estas eran de culpa. Sin embargo se obligó a limpiarlas rápidamente, no quería que Yukio lo viese así y comenzara a hacer preguntas.

- Supongo que debo presentarme nuevamente ... hehe… mi nombre es Moriyama Shiemi. Somos amigos desde hace algunos años y vamos a la misma escuela.

- es un placer Moriyama –san.

- ¡Por favor dime Shiemi!…. quiero decir…. Así era como me llamabas.

- ¿y tú quién eres? ¿me conoces? – esta vez se dirigió a Rin con sus ojos confundidos.

- ¡Por supuesto que te conozco! Soy Okumura Rin tu hermano mayor – se obligó a sonreír mientras se sentaba sobre la camilla junto las piernas de su hermano, a la vez que tomaba su mano entre las suyas en un gesto cariñoso.

- ¿mayor? ¿es en serio?

Shiemi rió ante la pregunta lo cual solo molestó a Rin.

- ¡por supuesto que sí! La estatura no tiene nada que ver – se sonrojó – aunque de hecho somos gemelos…. Por cierto llámame Nii-san ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien Nii-san… yo…. me alegra mucho conocerte de nuevo… espero…. Yo….esp…ero… – sintió como su mano se volvió floja entre las suyas; Se había quedado dormido.

- Pobre – habló suavemente Shiemi – debe estar agotado después de tantos exámenes. Además enterarse de esto debió ser difícil.

Rin no respondió, solo se quedó observando la forma pacífica en la que dormía su hermano, se veía tan tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Como le gustaría estar en su lugar, ser ignorante de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años. Olvidarse del momento en que su padre murió, olvidarse de la existencia de los demonios, de los exorcistas y ser de nuevo un niño inocente y libre. Aun así si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir, elegiría recordar. Habían cosas que simplemente no podría olvidar por más dolorosos que fuesen los recuerdos. Nunca querría olvidar el rostro de su padre en los mejores momentos de su infancia. No quisiera tampoco olvidar a Yukio, la única familia que le quedaba, a Shiemi a todos los amigos que había hecho en los últimos años; Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, kamiki y paku, Incluso extrañaría a Mephisto… bueno tal vez no tanto. Pero definitivamente había cosas que no podía olvidar. Además estaba el hecho de que se había convertido en exorcista porque quería ser más fuerte; si ignoraba todo lo que sucedía ¿Cómo podría proteger a las personas? ¿Cómo podría siquiera cuidar de sí mismo?

- ¿Está todo bien, Rin? – Shiemi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Si, solo estaba pensando en….

- ¡Hello! ¿Cómo está nuestra bella durmiente?- Mephisto entró abruptamente interrumpiendo las palabras de Rin, quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tal como dices está durmiendo, así que guarda silencio... estúpido payaso – esto último lo susurró de manera que no pudiese oírlo.

- Mmm. Alguien no parece feliz de ver a su hermano despierto. Me pregunto por qué.

- ¿Rin? – susurró Shiemi en voz baja.

- Muy bien es hora de irnos. – dijo Mephisto con su voz cantarina.

- Me quedaré.

- ¡pero Rin! Yo…

- Esta vez quiero estar allí cuando despierte – interrumpió a Shiemi, quien no le quedó más que asentir ocultando su preocupación.

- Tss como quieras – con esto Mepshito abandonó la habitación.

Shiemi sonrió a Rin en forma de despedida pero una vez que estaba a punto de marcharse la voz de Rin interrumpió sus pasos.

- Gracias Shiemi.

- No hay de que – sonrió de nuevo – cuida de Yuki-chan. Nos vemos mañana.

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

- Según los resultados, el paciente no presenta daños permanentes que puedan impedir que recuerde – el médico hizo una pausa para observar a Yukio y a Rin, quienes escuchaban atentamente. – lo más probable es que al cabo de un corto plazo pueda recordar.

- ¿Escuchaste eso Yukio? – Yukio asintió con una sonrisa.

- Sin embargo, aún hay una pequeña probabilidad de que no lo haga. Pueden intervenir algunos factores Psicológicos que obstaculicen, o en el peor de los casos impidan su completa recuperación. De todos modos como dije antes, ni su vida ni su salud corren peligro alguno. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Dejaremos el resto del proceso de recuperación en sus manos, Okumura-kun y por supuesto con la ayuda de sus familiares y amigos logrará hacerlo. Eso quiere decir que puede ser dado de alta ahora mismo si así lo desean.

- Muchas gracias doctor, de verdad se lo agradezco – dijo Rin.

- Es un placer cumplir con mi trabajo. Señor Johann Faust. ¿podría acompañarme?

Y así la habitación volvió a quedar en calma.

- Felicidades Yuki-chan, parece que podrás recuperarte – habló Shiemi con su habitual sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias. Me esforzaré… por cierto, Nii-san, ¿Dónde está nuestros padres? ¿están ellos aquí?

La sonrisa de Shiemi desapareció al instante, mientras que Rin sintió como se le encogía el corazón. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Que deberían llamar a Satán para informarle sobre su recuperación? Había tanto que decir que no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿acaso el hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta… Johann Faust…. Es nuestro padre?

Los ojos de Rin saltaron de sus orbitas ante aquel cometario, Shiemi solo rió por lo ocurrente de la idea.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!... es solo nuestro tutor legal. Pero no te preocupes, tiene una vida muy ocupada como director de la GRAN academia a la que asistimos, así que no lo verás muy a menudo.

- ¿debería preocuparme de lo contrario?

- Ya verás. Meph… quiero decir Johann, puede ser una persona bastante molesta, así que intenta mantenerte alejado de él, no le hables y si es posible no lo mires ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿no estás exagerando Nii-san? – dijo Yukio con una sonrisa nerviosa

- Basta con ver su apariencia. Parece un ridículo payaso que escapó de un circo.

Yukio no pudo contener la risa, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras las lágrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Era tranquilizante verlo así, tanto para Rin como para Shiemi, quien desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado preocupada por la actitud de Yukio, observando como poco a poco se distanciaba de ellos, de todos.

- Por cierto Yuki-chan, te traje tus lentes. – se apresuró a buscar en sus bolsillos para entregarle un par de lentes de marco negro grueso.

Yukio al principio la miró confundido, mas con una sonrisa puso sus lentes en su lugar, mientras con ellas observaba su entorno

- Muchas gracias Shiemi-san, todo se ve mucho mejor así.

- Muy bien, hora de irse – irrumpió Mephisto en la habitación – ponte tu ropa Yukio – kun. Estaré esperando afuera. Bye.

Durante todo el viaje Yukio estuvo hablando con Mephisto, motivo por el cual Rin mantuvo la mirada fija en ellos todo el tiempo. No podía confiar en ese hombre, después de todo era un calculador y mentiroso. Por más que lo intentara, le era imposible escuchar la conversación, ya que ambos hablaban en voz baja, encontrándose además al otro lado de la limusina. Sin embargo podía darse cuenta de que no estaban teniendo una conversación relevante debido a la sonrisa pintada permanentemente en el rostro de su hermano. Solo esperaba fuera sincera, mas era difícil saberlo puesto que para Rin Yukio siempre había sido indescifrable.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shiemi preocupada al ver su expresión.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Parece feliz ¿verdad? O por lo menos luce tranquilo. A pesar de que debe estar muy confundido.

- Veo que no soy el único que piensa de esa manera.

- ¿Cómo piensas contarle todo?

- Tss no lo sé – recargo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpearse con la ventanilla, en un gesto de frustración - no soy bueno en este tipo de situaciones. Nunca he tenido talento con las palabras.

- Yo podría ayudarte.

Hubo un largo silencio.

- Estoy perdido.

- ¡Rin! Que grosero. – hizo una pausa mientras pensaba – tal vez Kirigakure-sensei pueda ayudarte.

- Si, tal vez. Aunque pienso que este no es el momento. Es mejor evitarle demasiado estrés a Yukio, por el momento.

- Eso es muy considerado de tu parte. – Rin levantó una ceja

- ¿quieres decir que no suelo ser considerado?

- No, no, para nada – Shiemi rió dejando que poco a poco su expresión se tornara más seria – haz cambiado Rin. Antes eras tan impulsivo.

- Eso es debido a que ahora no tengo a mamá Yukio para que me regañe como siempre – bromeó – espera a que se recupere y las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

- Tal vez los papeles se inviertan por ahora, ya que Yuki-chan también es bastante terco. Esa es una de las pocas cosas que ambos tienen en común

- Tal vez… - pensó con nostalgia.

- ¡Vaya, es enorme! – Yukio exclamó en voz alta.

Al levantar la cabeza Rin pudo ver el motivo de su reacción, era la academia Veracruz que ya era posible vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

- Espera a verla desde adentro. – dijo Mephisto.

Una vez bajaron de la extravagante limusina rosa, Rin, aprovechando que su hermano se hallaba distraído, se acercó sigilosamente a Mephisto para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿le dijiste algo?

- Por supuesto que no, ese trabajo te corresponde a ti, okukura-kun ¿Por qué tendría yo que tomarme la molestia? – avanzó unos pasos más para despedirse de los demás – Espero que disfrutes nuevamente tu estadía en la academia Yukio-kun. Bye bye.

- Muchas gracias por el viaje aniki.- se despidió Yukio

- ¡aniki! – Rin casi se atraganta mientras que Shiemi rió silenciosamente. – ni se te ocurra volver a llamarlo así ¿me escuchaste, cuatro ojos?

- ¿por qué Nii-san? Él me dijo que éramos algo así como hermanos y que solía llamarlo así… Aunque ahora que lo pienso suena un poco tonto.

- ¡Por supuesto! No le creas nada de lo que te diga. Seguro solo lo hizo para fastidiarme. Ese maldito payaso.

- Como digas. Y por cierto; no vuelvas a llamarme así.

- Sí, sí. – hiso un gesto despreocupado con su mano, mientras avanzaba esperando que lo siguiera.

…..

- Buenos días miedosito. Parece que te sientes mejor.

- ¡Kirigakure –sensei! – exclamó Shiemi sorprendida ya que al entrar en la habitación se encontró con su sensei, sentada sobre la cama de Yukio.

- ¡hey! ¿Cómo entraste? – gritó Rin en voz bastante alta.

- ¿Quién es ella, Nii-san?

- ¿eeh? ¿bromea, verdad? – la confusión se reflejó en su rostro mientras miraba a Rin, en busca de una respuesta.

- Aunque quisiera, no. No bromea. – respondió Rin. – debido al… incidente, Yukio no puede recordar nada.

- Pero… los doctores dicen que hay posibilidad de recuperarse – intervino Shiemi con la intención de levantarles el ánimo. – seguro que pronto lo hará.

- Sí, así es. – Yukio sonrió.

- Vaya noticia. No me lo esperaba. – murmuró, levantando luego el rostro con una sonrisa, tal vez fingida, más el muchacho no se dio cuenta. – soy Kirigakure Shura y tengo 18 años, pero puedes llamarme solo Shura.

- ¿18? ¿Otra vez con eso? Se enterará de alguna manera de que en realidad tienes veintis…

Rin no pudo terminar la oración debido a un fuerte puño golpeando contra su cabeza.

- Encantado… Shura. ¿puedo preguntarte de donde nos conocemos?

- Eeh… ejeem … bueno… – titubeó observando como Rin agitaba las manos detrás de su hermano queriendo expresar que no debía contarle la verdad – doy clases aquí. Jeje… por lo que a veces hablamos y bueno… jeje es difícil de explicar.

- Ya veo. definitivamente no puedes tener 18. – continuó sin notar como shura lo fulminaba con la mirada – y ¿Qué enseñas?

- Eeh… esto…. ¿educación… física…?.

Yukio entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de la muy obvia mentira. Aun así optó por fingir de nuevo una sonrisa y seguirle la corriente.

- _"__claramente aquí nadie sabe mentir_" – pensó.

- ¿Debes estar hambriento verdad? Tú también Shiemi, así que voy a preparar algo de desayunar. – el hijo de Satán se apresuró a cambiar el tema para aliviar un poco la tensión.

- Gracias Rin. –dijo Shiemi.

- ¿Y para mí no harás nada? – preguntó Shura.

- Está bien. Vamos.

Mientras todos se disponían a salir Yukio se quedó atrás:

- Llámenme cuando esté listo, yo descansaré un segundo.

- Por supuesto. Tú preocúpate por recuperarte hermanito.

…

- ¿cómo piensas explicarle todo? ¿ya has pensado en ello? – Preguntó Shura acomodando sus piernas sobre una de las mesas de la cocina.

- No exactamente. Quiero decir, he pensado en ello pero no en explicarle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Has visto lo tranquilo que se ve? Sin estrés, sin preocupaciones, sin la intensa necesidad de protegerme a cada momento…

- No me digas que…

- Exactamente. Pienso que lo mejor es no contarle nada por el momento, hasta que pueda recordar por sí mismo.

- Pero puede tardar años o incluso puede que nunca lo haga.

- Ya veré hasta cuando puedo ocultarle la verdad… Ahora es más compresible el por qué papá me ocultó siempre la verdad.

- ¿no crees que estás siendo egoísta?

- ¿eh? Pero todo esto lo estoy haciendo por Yukio.

- ¿estás seguro? A mí me parece que lo haces porque te gustaría estar en su situación. Porque te gustaría volver a ser un niño ignorante.

- Créeme que ya pensé en eso. Y no. ese no es el caso.

- Te entiendo. Pero será muy difícil. Cualquier cosa podría llevarlo a la verdad y ni tú ni Shiemi podrán mantenerlo vigilado en todo momento.

- Lo sé. Cuando ocurra ya pensaré en algo

….

- Buenos días dormilón – saludó Shura una vez que Yukio entró en la cocina.

- ¿Descansaste? – preguntó Rin. Yukio asintió con la cabeza.- toma asiento, ya está servido. Tú también Shiemi.

- Gracias Rin, se ve delicioso.

- Mmm. Esto está delicioso Nii-san – le felicitó Yukio. – en verdad tenía hambre. Siento como si no hubiera comido en semanas.

- Bueno es comprensible…. – murmuró Shura callándose de inmediato.

- No comí en semanas ¿verdad? – se dio cuenta Yukio perdiendo de repente parte de su apetito

- En realidad fue solo una semana – corrigió Rin.

- ¿Al menos puedo saber que me pasó?

Rin se sintió un poco culpable. Era obvio que su hermano se daba cuenta de que pretendían ocultarle toda la verdad. Después de todo Yukio no era ningún tonto.

- Caíste desde un segundo piso. Te golpeaste la cabeza. Estuviste en coma una semana. – explicó Shura.

- Ya veo. fue un accidente ¿verdad?

Yukio notó como la mirada de Rin se ensombreció.

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Shiemi esperando que Rin lo comprendiera también – Nadie querría hacerte daño Yuki-chan.

- Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida, no quería incomodarlos.

- No te preocupes, come ahora y deja las preguntas para después. – Rin se esforzó por poner su mejor sonrisa.

- Nii-san… quisiera conocer mejor la academia – dijo Yukio una vez terminado su desayuno. - ¿podría salir un momento?

- Yo lo acompañaré – se ofreció Shura – estoy segura de que ustedes tienen cosas que hacer.

- No tienes que hacerlo… eeh… Shura.

Yukio aún se sentía un poco incómodo al llamar de manera tan familiar a alguien que sentía acababa de conocer.

- Te perderías de no hacerlo y como eres un miedosito no quisiera que comenzaras a llorar.

- Aceptaré tu compañía si dejas de llamarme "miedosito"

- Como quieras. Vamos miedosito.

Y Yukio no tuvo de otra más que seguirla.

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, dejenme saber cualquier crítica (constructiva) o sugerencia :)


	5. Chapter 5

- Así que voy en primer año y entré aquí gracias a una beca – concluyó yukio.

- Uh –hm – asintió Shura

- ¿y qué hay de mi hermano? El no parece del tipo que pudiera ganar una beca…

- Estás en lo cierto. – rió - Rin no es para nada listo. El entró de… otra forma, ya sabes Meph… sr. Johan es el director de la academia y bueno…

- ¿en serio es tan difícil mi pasado? – preguntó Yukio al ver el nerviosismo de Shura.

- ¿por qué preguntas eso de repente?

- Es evidente la forma en que cambia su actitud en el momento en que comienzo a hacer preguntas. Todos parecen tan… nerviosos. ¿hay algo que creen que no deba recordar?

- Mira, Yukio – suspiró – sé que estás confundido, después de todo acabas de despertar en un mundo que no conoces, al lado de personas que ahora consideras desconocidas y que no hacen más que controlar tu vida y tu pasado. ¿estoy en lo cierto? – yukio asintió - bien, debes saber que tu hermano, al igual que Moriyama-san lo único que hacen es preocuparse, y hacen lo que consideran que es mejor para ti. Hay cosas que Rin preferiría no tener que contarte. Solo ten paciencia después de todo podrás recordar por ti mismo algún día.

- No sé si sea lo mejor… de todos modos muchas gracias por ser sincera con migo Shura.

- No hay de qué. Ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, aquí estoy.

- ¿Y si te pido que me hables de mi pasado? – bromeó

- Ni hablar, eso no me corresponde a mí.

- ¿y si me hablas de ti me revelarías la parte de mi pasado que mi hermano quiere ocultarme?

- Exactamente.

Yukio suspiró derrotado. Al parecer iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo. De alguna u otra manera su hermano le contaría poco a poco, y así podría atar cabos. O podría preguntarle a otras personas como Johan Faust, seguramente su hermano no quería que se acercara a él puesto que estaría dispuesto a contarle todo. ¿Y si era mejor no preguntar?

- Vamos, no te angusties innecesariamente. Solo vive el presente, disfrútalo. Ya tendrás tiempo para recordar. – dijo Shura con la intención de animarlo.

- …si…

Shura observó a yukio entrecerrando sus ojos. Sabía que sus palabras poco habían logrado convencer al joven, él era tan terco como su hermano después de todo.

…..OoO….

- Hey shiemi – llamó Rin aun con la cabeza metida (literalmente) en el armario de su gemelo – ¿dónde ocultaste la llave?... no me respondas, es mejor no saberlo, se lo terminaría contado accidentalmente.

- ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto, Rin? – preguntó la rubia preocupada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Si no ocultamos sus armas y demás cosas de exorcista, comenzará a sospechar.

- Me refiero a ocultarle su vida… quiero decir… Yuki-chan la eligió después de todo.

Rin se alejó del armario con un suspiro, meditando la pregunta antes de responder:

- No siempre elegimos nuestra vida, shiemi. Siempre ocurren cosas que la cambian querámoslo o no. Yukio siempre estuvo protegiéndome mientras era exorcista y eso significó una gran carga para él. Solo quiero dejar de ser una carga y hacer algo para que mi hermano sea feliz.

- Eres una buena persona Rin. ¿ya te lo había dicho? Si es por el bien de Yuki-chan te apoyaré.

Se giró decidida continuando con la tarea de reorganizar el desorden que habían causado al ocultar las cosas de exorcista de Yukio.

- Te preocupas mucho por el… - murmuró con la mirada fija en el suelo, mas Shiemi no pareció escucharle, pues continuó tarareando ocupada en su labor.

- ¿Nii-san? - Rin sintió como cada uno de sus bellos se ponían de punta al ver como la cabeza oscura de su hermano se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¡yuki-chan! – exclamó Shiemi sorprendida.

- ¡demonios Yukio, no me asustes de esa manera! – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarlos – sonrió divertido.

- Llegas antes de lo que esperábamos Yuki-chan, seguro te han faltado visitar muchos lugares, esta academia es tan grande que aun suelo perderme a menudo. – rió la rubia.

- Shura recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse de inmediato, así que tuve que regresar. Además aún estoy un poco cansado… por cierto ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – preguntó con curiosidad viendo como algunos objetos se hallaban dispersos de manera desordenada sobre su cama, mesa y suelo.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, debió habérselo esperado. De nuevo estaba esa mirada llena de nerviosismo por parte de ambos chicos, moviendo sus ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro esperando hallar una respuesta convincente.

- Bueno… - al parecer a Rin se le había ocurrido una excusa – buscábamos esto. – le entregó lo que al parecer era un álbum de fotos.

- Eeh… si, así es – le apoyó Shiemi con una sonrisa nerviosa - creímos que esto te ayudaría a recordar.

- Son fotos de cuando éramos niños. – dijo Rin al ver la mirada confundida de su hermano.

- Es una gran idea – el de lentes sonrió sosteniendo fuertemente el álbum, con la alegría de un niño al que se le obsequia un juguete.

Yukio pensó que tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, tal vez Shiemi y su hermano no estaban haciendo nada más que buscar aquello ¿o sí?

Por otro lado Rin sonrió satisfecho, el álbum había aparecido por casualidad mientras reorganizaban las cosas de Yukio, aun así el otro parecía habérselo creído por completo.

- Bueno… creo que debo irme. Tengo deberes que hacer, nos vemos Rin, Yuki-chan.

Ahora que estaba todo bajo control la chica decidió que era mejor darles un tiempo a solas a ambos gemelos. Ambos chicos se despidieron también con un agradecimiento y unas vez que la oji-verde estuvo fuera, Yukio se tendió sobre su abdomen en la cama, lanzando las revistas que quedaban sobre ella y sosteniendo aun el álbum de fotos.

- ¡Oye, no lances así las cosas!. ¿Quién crees que va a ordenarlas después? – le regañó el mayor, el otro solo le respondió con un gruñido cansado.

Tal como decía anteriormente Shiemi, ahora parecía que los papeles se invertirían.

- Vamos – continuó Rin inclinándose junto la cama de su hermano para recoger las revistas – no debiste esforzarte tanto, recuerda que acabas de despertar de un coma de una semana, aun tienes que guardar reposo para recuperarte.

- Nii-san… ¿acaso… Shiemi-san y tú…. Son….eeh…. novios? – preguntó levantando el rostro que se hallaba oculto entre su almohada para ver la expresión de su hermano

- ¡Nnno... no-novios! – tartamudeó el otro sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus orejas. - ¿bromeas? Shiemi es solo…. Es solo…

Algo parecido al alivio apareció en el pecho de Yukio, mas no sabía el por qué

- ¿podríamos verlas juntos? Nii-san – mientras Rin buscaba entre tartamudeos las palabras adecuadas para describir su relación con Shiemi, ya Yukio se había acomodado en la cama con el álbum en las manos y había cambiado el incómodo tema.

- Si, por supuesto – Rin comenzó a cuestionarse si en realidad había sido una buena idea dejar que su hermano viera el álbum. Temía las preguntas que podrían surgirle a pesar de que aquellas fotos no contenían nada revelador.

- ¿Este es nuestro padre?- fue la primera pregunta de Yukio con tan solo haber visto la primera foto.

El hombre de cabellos plateados se hallaba inclinado abrazando los dos pequeños niños que eran claramente él y su hermano. La sonrisa pintada en el rostro de aquel hombre hizo que Yukio sintiera algo extraño en su interior, algo parecido a la nostalgia.

- Así es

El ánimo de Rin también había cambiado al observar aquella foto, se veía extrañamente triste. Eso solo indicaba que el hombre había muerto recientemente.

- ¿Cuándo murió?

- Hace un año aproximadamente.

- ¿por qué?... quiero decir ¿cómo?

La mirada de Rin ensombreció aún más y se hizo un silencio tan largo que Yukio pensó que su hermano no respondería.

- Un loco idiota lo asesinó – respondió al fin el mayor con voz ronca.

Después de un largo silencio Yukio cerró el álbum del que solo había visto la primera foto.

- No tienes que hacerlo, Nii-san. Si es difícil para ti puedo verlo yo solo.

- No hay problema, puedo seguir – sonrió para demostrar a su hermano que se encontraba bien.

- De acuerdo. Prometo no hacer más preguntas.

Continuaron viendo el álbum en silencio, de vez en cuando Rin le contaba alguna pequeña anécdota sin relevancia a cerca de su infancia y Yukio las escuchaba con el mayor interés y atención ya que esto era todo lo que podría conocer sobre su pasado.

- ¿Al menos podría saber su nombre? – preguntó al observar nuevamente al hombre en otra de las fotos.

- Shirou, Fujimoto Shirou. Era un gran tipo. A pesar de que no éramos sus verdaderos hijos. Nos crió como si lo fuéramos. Y nos amó como tales.

- ¿Qué hay de mamá? ¿nunca la conocimos?

- Papá nunca nos habló de ella. Solía contarnos historias estúpidas sobre cómo nos encontró, para desviar el tema. – sonrió con nostalgia.

- Quiero escucharlas

Con una sonrisa Rin comenzó a relatar las muy fantásticas historias que su padre solía inventar para entretener su curiosidad cuando eran niños, mientras que el menor se dedicaba a seguir pasando las hojas del álbum riendo de vez en cuando a causa de las ocurrencias de la historia.

Se detuvo cuando sintió un peso extra caer suavemente sobre su hombro, al mirar a su lado pudo ver a su gemelo recostado con el álbum en su regazo, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración profunda y tranquila. Con una delicadeza poco característica de él, Rin retiró el álbum y luego los lentes del rostro de su hermano, procurando no despertarlo, por ultimo estiró su otro brazo para apagar la luz.

- Buenas noches Yukio – susurró.

**Muchas gracias de verdad a quienes dejaron Reviews, en verdad que me animan mucho. sigan comentando ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Las constantes maldiciones despertaron a Yukio de su sueño. Abrió perezosamente los ojos para ver a su hermano tropezar mientras intentaba ponerse apresuradamente los pantalones de su uniforme.

- ¿Qué sucede Nii-san? – preguntó mientras se incorporaba frotándose los ojos.

- Debo ir a clases y se me hace tarde

El gemelo mayor corrió rápidamente a la cocina para buscar algo que pudiese devorar en el refrigerador, no había tiempo para preparar el desayuno. Terminó de alistar sus cosas y tomó una tostada que puso en su boca antes de agarrar su mochila y disponerse a salir.

- ¡espera! – la voz de su hermano lo detuvo a medio camino. – yo también voy

Se dio la vuelta casi escupiendo su tostada al encontrar al de lentes ya perfectamente vestido en su uniforme

- ¡Yukio! Será mejor que te quedes, aun debes descansar. Además no estás listo para volver a clases.

- Nii-san, he faltado por más de una semana, debo asistir. Además me siento perfectamente bien.

- Pero Yukio…

- ¿Te preocupa que no puedas usarme como excusa para que tu maestro te deje entrar tarde a clases? – interrumpió con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Nnn… ¡no!.. ¡no es eso! – suspira – ¿cómo lo supiste?... Está bien vamos. Te dejaré en tu aula, tu clase es la 1-A. por cierto ¿Cómo lograste alistarte tan pronto?

…oOo…..

Yukio se sintió extraño al entrar a su clase, ya que todos lo miraban asombrados como si no esperaran aun su llegada, lo cual era lo más probable.

- Con permiso

- ¡oh! Okumura-kun, no esperaba que asistieras hoy a clases, bienvenido – una maestra rubia de unos cuarenta y tantos años le saludó – toma asiento al lado de Adashi-san.

Una niña de cabellos castaños atado en dos perfectamente risadas coletas palmeó el asiento para indicarle donde debía sentarse, Con una alegre sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Sin decir nada Yukio tomó asiento.

- Bienvenido de nuevo Okumura-kun – le dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Gr… gracias – Yukio también se sonrojó

Una vez que la maestra terminó su clase, un grupo de chicos (en su mayoría chicas) se acercaron emocionadas hacia Yukio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Okumura me recuerdas? – dijo un niño pecoso con ojos rasgados y cara de idiota.

- Por supuesto que no Chiba, acaba de perder la memoria – una de las chicas le regañó.

- Pero tal vez yo sea especial.

- No seas idiota, Si Okumura-kun pudiera recordar a alguien aquí sería a mí, ¿verdad Okumura-kun?

- No seas ilusa, si apenas te hablaba

- ¿Cómo te sientes Okumura-kun?

- ¿ya te has recuperado tan pronto?

- Escuché que no vendrías hasta la próxima semana

- Es verdad ¿por qué has vuelto tan pronto?

- Eeh…yo… - Yukio miraba a todos lados sin saber qué o a quién debía responder, puesto que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado y aturdido.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó la chica de cabello castaño levantándose bruscamente del asiento contiguo a Yukio, haciendo callar sorprendidos a la multitud acumulada alrededor del joven – déjenlo en paz, lo están asfixiando con tantas preguntas, solo denle su espacio.

Una chica ya abría su boca dispuesta a responder con algún insulto cuando una gran sombra apareció detrás del chico de lentes.

- Adashi-san tiene razón, deberían dispersarse. – dijo con voz grave.

Esta vez todos obedecieron, aunque estaban molestos, no dijeron nada. Yukio se dio la vuelta para ver a su salvador, un joven más o menos de su estatura, con un cuerpo fornido, una cresta rubia, piercings y cara de matón. Ahora entendía por qué todos le habían obedecido sin protestar.

- Muchas gracias eeeh….

- Suguro Ryuuji – se presentó cambiando su dura expresión a una sonrisa. – no esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí sen… Okumura-kun. ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? te ves aturdido

- _Eso es porque nadie deja de hacerme preguntas –_pensó con fastidio. Aun así continuó sonriendo pues el joven acabada de ayudarlo.

- Estoy bien, muchas gracias suguro-kun.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó… lo de tu accidente. Tu hermano estaba muy preocupado, había que arrastrarlo a la fuerza de tu cama en el hospital. Espero que no estés molesto con él.

- ¿por qué lo estaría? Después de todo fue un accidente ¿no?

Bon estuvo a punto de mencionar algo acerca de las llamas azules más se contuvo al pensar que tal vez Yukio aún no se había enterado de nada. Conociendo a Rin estaría posponiendo el momento para hablarle de su vida, Después de todo nunca había sido bueno a la hora de dar malas noticias.

- ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano? – preguntó Yukio para llenar el incómodo silencio lo cual Bon agradeció.

- Algo así.

- Estoy seguro de que mi hermano a veces actúa como un idiota pero es buena persona.

- Eres buen observador

- No se necesita más de un día para darse cuenta de eso, en especial de la primera parte. – ambos rieron

- Okumura-kun si necesitas algo…

- Tal vez podrías prestarme tus notas de las clases a las que falté, pareces ser una persona bastante responsable e inteligente.

- Está bien. Te veo después de clases. – Bon sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a que debido a su apariencia rebelde todos pensaran que no podría sacar buenas notas.

…oOo….

- ¡oye! Adashi-san – llamó Yukio, apresurándose a alcanzar a la castaña una vez terminaron las clases.

- ¿Qué sucede Okumura-kun?

- Eeh… bueno… - sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron – quería darte las gracias.

- ¿eh? ¿por qué?

- Por ayudarme, ya sabes… cuando los demás me hacían preguntas….

- Oh. no hay de qué – respondió jugando con sus risos – a mí también me estaban asfixiando. Debe ser difícil ser tan popular.

- ¿popular? No, seguro yo no….

- Si, lo eres – le interrumpió, su mirada oculta bajo su flequillo, más Yukio no lo notó. – eres bastante popular con las chicas.

- ¿de verdad? …. – su sonrojo aumentó – seguro que tú también lo eres.

- No en realidad – ahora sus orejas también ardían.

- Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Natsuki o Puedes llamarme Natsu-chan

- Aah… entonces llamarme solo Yukio.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos Yukio-kun.

….oOo…

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento que su cuerpo agitado había perdido. Una fila larga se había formado en la cafetería donde la comida ya se agotaba.

- _parece que llegué tarde – _pensó sintiéndose decepcionado. Había corrido tan rápido como pudo (siguiendo el consejo de Shura) aun así no había logrado llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Yuki-chan! – una dulce voz lo llamó a la distancia. Al darse la vuelta vio a la chica rubia correr torpemente en su dirección, tropezándose en más de una ocasión.

- Eh…hola Shiemi-san…

- Yuki-chan…. Te estaba buscando…- respiró agitada.

- ¿a mí? ¿para qué?

- Rin me pidió que te entregara esto si te veía ya que el…. Bueno…. Tiene cosas que hacer. – Shiemi extendió su brazo, entregándole una bolsa, Yukio la recibió confundido por lo que ella aclaró: - es tu almuerzo.

- Muchas gracias Shiemi-san – dijo con una sonrisa. Aun así estaba preocupado, sabía que su hermano no contaba con que el asistiera a clases ese día, por lo cual no habría podido hacer su almuerzo. Eso solo quería decir que Rin le había entregado su propio almuerzo.

- ¿Almorzamos juntos?

- Suena bien.

Al fin encontraron un lugar libre bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde se sentaron a comer sus almuerzos, apartados del resto de los estudiantes.

- Se ve muy bien. Mi hermano realmente es un buen cocinero – dijo Yukio para romper el hielo

- Es verdad, Rin prepara los mejores almuerzos que haya probado.

- Seguro que también debes ser buena cocinera Shiemi-san.

- No realmente – respondió con una risa nerviosa. – en verdad soy pésima cocinera, me gusta preparar comidas saludables pero nunca consigo que tengan buen sabor.

- No seas tan modesta. Tendré que comprobarlo entonces.

- Adelante, aunque pienso que vas a arrepentirte.

Yukio tomó un bocado del sanduche que llevaba Shiemi para su almuerzo, siendo invadido por unas terribles ganas de escupirlo todo en el instante en que tocó su lengua.

- No sabe tan mal – se las arregló para mentir, sintiendo como el sudor se deslizaba por su cuello.

- Yuki-chan no has cambiado en nada – dijo Shiemi entre risas – no digas que no te lo advertí ¿eh?

Yukio continuó comiendo su propio almuerzo tratando de olvidar el terrible sabor a hierba que había quedado en su boca y preguntándose como la rubia podría comerse eso.

- ¿Hace mucho conoces a mi hermano? – preguntó el de lentes desviando el tema de la desagradable comida de Shiemi.

- Conocí a Rin un año después que a ti. De hecho gracias a ti conocí a Rin.

- Ya veo…. Y cómo…. ¿cómo es tu relación con él? – disfrazó sus intenciones en una pregunta inocente.

- ¿con Rin? Eeh… bueno… - la rubia se sonrojó – Rin es una gran persona, siempre está protegiéndome y ayudándome de algún modo, incluso suelo sentirme como una carga para él. de igual manera me estoy esforzando por serle útil y algún día podré pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Estoy feliz de ser su amiga.

Yukio notó como los ojos verdes de Shiemi brillaban, acompañados de su sonrisa y el leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

- ¿te gusta? – murmuró casi en un ronco susurro.

- ¿disculpa?

- ¿Y cómo era tu relación con migo? - se apresuró a cambiar su pregunta

- Al igual que Rin siempre has estado pendiente de mí, cuidándome, siempre has sido muy amable con migo, Yuki-chan. Yo… siempre he pensado que eres una persona increíble y te he admirado desde que te conocí. También me alegra mucho que estés aquí con migo, aunque no puedas recordar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Tal vez podamos crear nuevos recuerdos juntos, será divertido.

- Sí. Muchas gracias Shiemi-san. Necesitaba escuchar algo como eso.

….oOo….

- ¿Entonces no vas a decirle nada a tu hermano? Interesante decisión – dijo Mephisto llevándose un bocado de su almuerzo a la boca.

- Así es. Tomé la decisión y espero que no interfieras con eso ¿me escuchaste? – el de cabellos azulados golpeó sus puños contra el escritorio del otro demonio.

- No te preocupes Okumura-kun, no voy a decirle nada a Okumura-sensei, puedes estar seguro, después de todo será más divertido observar cómo se entera por su cuenta.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto que denotaba desconfianza.

- ¿qué planeas?

- Absolutamente nada. Solo digo que Okumura-sensei fácilmente puede enterarse por medio de otros exorcistas o quien sabe que, no soy el único que conoce la verdad después de todo.

- Lo sé. Y para ello tengo el apoyo de Kirigakure-sensei.


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿qué sucede Yukio-kun?

Mephisto había decidido llamarlo así desde que ya no podía llamarlo Okumura-sensei y si probaba con "Okumura-kun" sería confuso cuando estuviesen ambos hermanos juntos. De todos modos al gemelo más joven no parecía molestarle.

Yukio tragó saliva en un gesto de nerviosismo, mientras sus ojos vagaban distraídamente inspeccionando cada rincón de la enorme oficina del director, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Ni siquiera sabía si hacía lo correcto, había llegado allí por un mero impulso, ignorando los consejos que Shura le había dado anteriormente.

- Bueno… yo… sr. Johann quisiera saber ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe sobre mí?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del otro, la cual a Yukio le pareció fastidiosa, luego se aclaró la garganta considerando su respuesta.

- Sé que eres un chico bastante listo. Obtuviste una beca en esta academia y tienes las mejores notas, también eres bastante maduro para tu edad. Es normal que quieras saber sobre ti, teniendo en cuenta tu actual situación, pero no entiendo por qué sería mejor idea preguntarme a mí en lugar de tu hermano, él es quien ha estado contigo toda tu vida.

Yukio lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, era evidente que Johann se estaba haciendo el imbécil, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que a pesar de su excéntrica personalidad, en su interior ese hombre era un ser calculador, era fácil darse cuenta por la forma en que sus ojos se empequeñecían al hablar y por la forma en que su permanente sonrisa se torcía en ocasiones, todo en él le hacía pensar que todo el tiempo estaba tramando algo.

- Creo que sabes a qué me refiero

- Mmm... ¿podrías ser más específico entonces?

- Hay algo que mi hermano no quiere que sepa y ese algo al parecer es una gran e importante parte de mi vida.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yukio-kun.

- Todos actúan de manera muy extraña cuando hago alguna pregunta, por más irrelevante que esta parezca. Además teniendo en cuenta lo poco que Rin me ha contado sobre nuestra vida, creo que eso es suficiente para pensar que me oculta algo importante.

- Y ahora ¿qué te hace pensar que yo tengo la respuesta?

- Es evidente que Nii-san no confía en ti. Él, cuando estábamos en el hospital, me prohibió que me acercara a ti y mientras hablábamos en el camino me di cuenta de que nos vigilaba. ¿Por qué otra razón sería? Teme que puedas decirme algo, algo de lo que él no quiere que me entere.

- ¿y qué pasa si sé qué es ese algo?

- Dímelo – le ordenó

Yukio comenzaba a perder la paciencia, el no solía enojarse con frecuencia, pero la forma en la que este hombre jugaba con él le sacaba de quicio. Él no era ningún objeto de entretenimiento.

- Vaya, parece que alguien se ha molestado.- rió satisfecho – mira Yukio-kun, Yo podría decirte toda la verdad ¿eso es lo que quieres, verdad?

Johann se había levantado de su escritorio para acercarse al de lentes, quien en ningún momento retrocedió ni dejó caer su severa expresión a pesar de sentirse levemente intimidado por la altura del otro.

-si.

…oOo…..

- ¡hey, Bon! ¿Has visto a Yukio? – pregunto Rin mientras corría por el pasillo al encuentro del otro. – es un poco tarde y aún no regresa, me preocupa que se haya perdido.

- ¿Crees que es tan idiota como tú? – respondió - sin embargo, se suponía que le prestaría mis notas después de clases, pero ha salido corriendo tan pronto como acabaron, traté de seguirlo pero me fue imposible alcanzarlo. Creo que se dirigía a la oficina del director.

- ¿Dónde Mephisto? ¿para qué iría Yukio allí?

De repente sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de lo que podría ser.

- Ese idiota, después de que le prohibí acercarse a él …– pensó Rin en voz alta.

- ¿hay algo malo? – preguntó Bon sin obtener respuesta - ¿Okumura?

Bon observó confundido como el hijo de satán se echaba a correr sin darle ninguna explicación.

- ¡espera Okumura! – gritó mientras intentaba alcanzarlo.

…oOo…..

- Y ¿para qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó Mephisto. – ¿no crees que existe una razón para que todos hayan decidido ocultarte lo que sea que te estén ocultando?

- ¡es mi vida! Es natural que quiera saberlo - respondió Yukio, cada vez más impaciente.

- No creo que esa sea la razón, Yukio-kun. – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba un poco más para ver la reacción del menor - Lo que creo es que estás obsesionado con el conocimiento, y te molesta que todos sepan algo que tú no.

- _¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?_ – se preguntó mientras retrocedía sin darse cuenta.

- ¿y qué importancia tiene cuales sean mis motivos? – preguntó Yukio.

- Vaya, pensé que lo negarías…

- ¡ya deja de jugar con migo! Solo dime si tienes la respuesta o no.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. y aunque la tuviera no me correspondería a mí decírtelo. Intenta nuevamente hablar con Okumura-kun, mientras él tenga el conocimiento seguirá controlándote – rió en un intento por provocar al de lentes – ahora si me permites tengo una reunión importante a la que debo asistir. Uno de los maestros tuvo un accidente que le impide continuar dando clases, por tiempo indefinido, por lo que debo elegir un reemplazo para él, y decidir qué será de este profesor de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

No era que a Yukio le interesara, era solo que la forma en la que Johann lo decía lo hacía sonar importante.

- Cayó desde un segundo piso, se golpeó la cabeza.

Y sin decir más abandonó la oficina dejando a Yukio congelado, ¿acaso aquello había sido una broma de mal gusto? ¿Qué habría querido decir?

- ¡Yukio! – la estridente voz de Rin lo sacó de su ensimismamiento - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Se veía agitado, como si hubiese dado la vuelta a la academia corriendo, pero más aún, se veía enfadado. Bon se hallaba tras su espalda, también respirando agitadamente.

- ¿sucede algo Nii-san? – preguntó con tono inexpresivo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

- No te hagas el idiota – Rin se apresuró a agarrarlo del brazo antes de que saliera – te dije que no te acercaras a ese hombre.

- ¿por qué? ¿Porque podría contarme todo aquello que me estás ocultando? – se soltó bruscamente del agarre del mayor.

- Yukio… - le miró sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez, no esperaba que su hermano llegaría a desobedecerle, y mucho menos enfadarse. Ahora se sentía como un imbécil, pues por un momento había creído que Yukio confiaría en él – ¿te ha dicho algo?

- No. – continuó con su caminó pasando junto a Bon sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- ¡Yukio! – Rin le siguió nuevamente. – espera. Tienes que saber que todo lo que he hecho ha sido pensando en tu bienestar. Estás mejor así, créeme. Solo confía un poco en mí.

Por fin Yukio se detuvo, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su gemelo.

- ¿Qué confíe en ti, Nii-san? No has sido sincero conmigo ni una sola vez desde que te conocí en el hospital ¡¿y me pides que confíe en ti?!

- Yukio, escucha – el de cabellos azulados lo sujetó por los hombros intentando que el otro le mirara a los ojos, mas esto trajo malos recuerdos a su mente por lo que lo soltó de inmediato, aun así Yukio no pareció darse cuenta y con un empujón se deshizo de Rin, quien aterrizó sorprendido sobre su trasero.

- ¡suéltame! Ya deja de mentirme. No lo haces por mi bien, lo único que pretendes es controlarme.

- Sabía que ese estúpido payaso te había dicho algo ¿acaso confías más en el que en mí?

- ¿Por qué no debería? él ha mostrado más sinceridad que tú después de todo.

- Eres un….

- ¡ya basta! – el grito de Bon interrumpió la pelea de ambos gemelos quienes en silencio bajaron la mirada avergonzados, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo más Yukio huyó corriendo tan rápido como pudo de la escena.

**Gracias por leer ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

Rin recargó todo su peso contra la pared, asimilando lo que su hermano acababa de decirle. Se sentía terrible ¿de verdad era tan mal hermano? Lo único que quería era ver a Yukio feliz, protegerlo tal como él lo había hecho antes, quería dejar de ser una carga. Estaba seguro de que sería más que complicado para su hermano enterarse en ese momento de todas las responsabilidades que recaían sobre sus hombros, en su condición actual sería más de lo que podría soportar. Pero ahora lo único que había logrado era ganarse el odio de su gemelo ¿Qué debería hacer?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Bon.

- Bon… ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

- No lo sé. No debería meterme en eso.

- Todos responden siempre lo mismo – rió amargamente – pero creo que se debe a que ninguno de ellos sabría qué hacer en mi situación ¿tú qué harías, Bon?

- Yo… Probablemente haría lo mismo que tú.

- Gracias – Rin sonrió – ya me siento mejor, nos vemos luego.

Y se marchó con la misma jovialidad de siempre.

- _Que rápido se recupera –_pensó Bon.

_…__OoOo…_

Yukio se hallaba sentado en el borde de la fuente, concentrándose en el sonido del agua fluyendo, en un intento de calmarse. Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos intentando no pensar en lo recién ocurrido, necesitaba relajarse. Sin embargo le fue imposible, al cerrar los ojos todo lo que veía era la expresión herida de su hermano y eso le hacía sentir una inmensa culpa. Tal vez su hermano era un idiota, tal vez estaba siendo controlador, pero después de todo era su hermano y sus intenciones eran buenas.

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos, seguidos por una sombra que cubría la luz del sol. Alguien se había sentado en el borde de la fuente.

- Déjame solo Nii-san. – murmuró sin levantar la vista.

- Oh… lamento decepcionarte pero solo soy yo – dijo Bon con una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿estás bien?

- Si, lo siento no quería….

- Está bien. Nunca te había visto tan enfadado.

- Lo siento, has visto un lado desagradable de mí… pensé que estarías con Nii-san.

- Él está bien, si es lo que quieres preguntar. De todos modos deberían hablar mejor sobre el tema, pero no ahora, es mejor que se tomen un tiempo para pensarlo.

- Tienes razón, suguro-kun. Seguramente Nii-san habrá regresado al dormitorio así que me quedaré aquí un poco más.

- Puedes venir al mío, te prestaré mis notas de la semana pasada.

- ¡Es verdad! Lo había olvidado por completo, lo siento.

- Vamos sen….- Okumura-kun, creo que ya te has disculpado lo suficiente.

…oOo….

Con un golpe vertical de su katana el hijo de Satán intentó dirigir las llamas azules hacia el feo muñeco de paja que se hallaba colgado en la mitad del salón, fracasando nuevamente, siempre que lo intentaba las llamas se desvanecían antes de alcanzar el muñeco. Suspiró para luego intentarlo de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Yukio habría regresado al dormitorio por lo que decidió ir a entrenar un poco para dar a ambos un tiempo para pensar sobre lo ocurrido

Era verdad que Rin se sentía un poco mejor. Después de su corta charla con Bon se dio cuenta de que no era realmente un mal hermano. A pesar de que nadie sabía con certeza si lo que hacía era o no correcto, era lo que cualquier persona haría por un ser querido. Por esa razón todos evitaban el tema pues pensaban que no era correcto ocultarle la verdad de esa manera a alguien, mas en la situación en la que ahora se encontraban estaba justificado, después de todo nadie había juzgado a Shirou por criarlos como niños humanos cuando claramente no lo eran, o por lo menos Rin no lo era.

Un fuerte hedor interrumpió los pensamientos de Rin quien arrugó el rostro mirando por todos lados en busca de la fuente de tan terrible olor.

- _¿qué es este olor? huele como a sangre…podrida - _pensó sin lograr descifrar de que se trataba. Pues no había nadie más en el salón que por cierto no tenía ventanas.

De pronto su oído logró captar un agudo chillido que se acercaba con gran velocidad tras su espalda, por suerte, su cuerpo actuó lo suficientemente rápido para lograr darse la vuelta y cortar aquel bicho que se disponía a atacarlo.

Era un duende, solo un demonio de bajo nivel, nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. El problema es que había cientos de ellos acercándose enfurecidos.

- _¿pero qué demonios pudo haberlos atraído? –_ pensó sin dejar de exterminarlos ahora con su cuerpo encendido por completo en llamas.

Pero la pregunta no era _qué, _era obvio que se trataba de la sangre, tal como su olfato lo detectó. La pregunta era quién y por qué había atraído tal cantidad de demonios.

Después de un largo tiempo de batalla Rin había logrado exterminar al último demonio. Envainó nuevamente su katana y las llamas de su cuerpo desaparecieron. Al final el salón era un completo desastre lleno de cosas rotas y llamas azules aun sin apagarse. Pero lo que más llamó la atención del hijo de Satán fue el mechón de cabellos castaños que sus ojos vieron desaparecer justo en la esquina de la puerta, como si alguien hubiese estado espiando y hubiese escapado al verse descubierto, tal vez una chica.

- ¡espera! – gritó mientras corría en un intento por seguirla, mas al cruzar la puerta y verificar en los pasillos se dio cuenta de que misteriosamente había desaparecido. Intento calmarse pensando que tal vez se trataba de otro duende. ahora solo le quedaba centrase en limpiar todo el desastre que había ocasionado.

…oOo….

Al regresar a su dormitorio no vio más que los desordenados muebles de siempre, tal vez se había equivocado y su gemelo, después de su discusión había ido a otro lugar en vez de su dormitorio y aun no regresaba. Suspiró aliviado, esto solo posponía el incómodo momento que tendría que enfrentar una vez se encontrara con Rin.

Se recostó en su cama, agotado, había sido un largo día. Habían pasado tantas cosas y había conocido tanta gente nueva, que posiblemente a la mañana siguiente habría olvidado nuevamente un puñado de ellas. Esperaba que no fuera así. Decidió que sería mejor tomar un baño para relajarse. Pero en el momento en que se levantó vio con sorpresa como la puerta del baño se habría, dejando ver a su compañero de dormitorio secando sus cabellos azulados.

- ¿Yukio?

- Nii-san, no sabía que ya estabas aquí.

- ¿dónde has estado?

Rin no parecía estar molesto, por lo contrario actuaba igual que siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, Yukio no sabía si sentirse aliviado o enfadado.

- Estaba en el dormitorio de Suguro-kun.

- Veo que se están llevando bien.

- Solo me prestaba las notas de las clases de la semana pasada

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el suelo durante un largo e incómodo silencio

- Escucha Nii-san – Yukio fue el primero en hablar – lo siento. Sé que no es tu intención hacerme daño, por eso no debí decir lo que dije esta tarde. He estado pensando…. Y me he dado cuenta de que solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, por lo tanto no deberíamos pelear….

- Yo también lo siento Yukio. He estado haciendo las cosas difíciles para ti, y tienes toda la razón, somos hermanos y no debemos discutir. – hizo una pausa – sin embargo no voy a revelarte nada. Lo siento.

- No intento hacer que cuentes algo, mis disculpas fueron sinceras – se defendió ante las insinuaciones de su hermano. – he decidido que voy a confiar en ti. No sé qué razones tengas para ocultarme tantas cosas acerca de nosotros, pero sea cual sea la razón, confiaré, siempre y cuando no afecte mi vida.

- Gracias Yukio – Rin sonrió aliviado. – créeme que es mejor así.

- Solo respóndeme una cosa ¿tiene que ver con la muerte de nuestro padre?

- Sí.

Rin sabía que no era solo eso lo que ocultaba, pero si solo respondía afirmativamente, Yukio dejaría de preguntar.


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba oscuro. Hacía Frio. Olía a sangre.

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿por qué hay trago un arma en mis manos? –_ se preguntó.

El viento helado golpeaba en su rostro trayendo consigo ese olor metálico que se le hacía tan familiar. El único sonido era el de las ramas de los arboles chocando entre sí, impulsadas por el viento.

- _¿por qué no puedo ver nada?_

Llevó una mano a sus ojos, sintiendo sus lentes, empapados con una sustancia pegajosa. Al retirarlos pudo ver nuevamente. Una gruesa capa de sangre era lo que cubría ambos lentes.

Miró a su alrededor, la única luz que iluminaba en aquella noche helada era la que emitían unas enormes llamas azules extendidas por todo el terreno. Esto le permitió ver a la distancia unos cuantos bultos negros tendidos en el suelo. Sin pensarlo Yukio corrió hacia ellos para verificar lo que eran, más a medida que se acercaba un olor a carne quemada penetraba sus fosas nasales.

Su estómago se revolvió al darse cuenta de la identidad de dichos bultos, eran cadáveres quemados a causa de aquellas llamas azules. Entre ellos pudo reconocer a Suguro, a Shura, Shiemi, Johann, incluso Natsuki y varios de sus compañeros de clase estaban allí.

El sonido de una risa resonó en sus oídos, suave y masculina, pero no podía ver a nadie. El cuerpo de Yukio temblaba descontroladamente, tenía que huir, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- ¿Qui-quien está ahí? – preguntó con voz temblorosa, la misma risa volvió a responderle.

- Aquí Yukio, detrás de las rocas – le indicó una voz demasiado familiar. Era la voz que había estado esperando escuchar, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo decidió acercarse.

Allí estaba, pero no de la manera que había esperado encontrarlo.

- ¿Nii-san? ¿eres tú?

La misma risa volvió a escucharse.

- ¿Ya ni siquiera reconoces a tu hermano, Yukio?

Reía pero su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas, pero lo más impresionante eran las llamas azules que parecía surgir de su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, quizás ajena, parte de ellas simulaban unos cuernos en su frente, también sus orejas habían crecido, puntiagudas, al igual que sus colmillos, incluso tenía una cola, larga y peluda. Sea lo que sea, no parecía humano.

- ¡mientes! – gritó Yukio apuntándole a la cabeza con el arma que llevaba en sus manos – tú no puedes ser Rin, luces como….

- ¿Cómo un demonio? – interrumpió – por supuesto que lo soy. He destruido a todos. A todo lo que una vez quisiste….. incluyendo a papá.

- Mentira, mentira… – murmuró repetidas veces sin poder controlar su temblor.

- Es verdad ¿aun quieres ser como yo? –rio- otra vez- no te preocupes, muy pronto lo serás hermanito.

- No… no puedes ser él – continuó murmurando.

- Lo soy, aunque no quieras creerlo. En verdad nunca pudiste aceptarme Yukio… siempre me odiaste.

Ahora Rin caminaba en su dirección, Yukio intentó retroceder, mas pronto se vio acorralado contra las rocas.

- No te acerques más – ordenó – si das un paso más dispararé

- Hazlo por favor – ignorando las amenazas de lentes, se acercó hasta tomar la mano del menor que sostenía el arma, colocando el cañón contra su propia frente - ¿eso es lo que quieres? Entonces dispárame. ¿no quieres vengarte? He matado a tus amigos y a tu padre. Y a tu hermano. Ya no queda nada bueno en mí. Mátame.

- Yo….

- ¡hazlo!

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yukio disparó.

…oOo….

- ¡Nii-san! – gritó, sentándose de golpe en la cama.

Era un completo desastre, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor, su respiración agitada al igual que su pulso. Su boca estaba reseca.

- _Fue una pesadilla –_pensó con alivio.

Inquieto aun, revisó la cama donde dormía su hermano. Como era de esperar allí estaba, cubierto con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Se inclinó junto a él, y con cuidado retiró las sabanas, solo quería verificar que se encontrara bien. Grande fue el susto que se llevó al ver a Rin con los ojos abiertos mirando en su dirección, sin parpadear.

- ¡Nii-san! – exclamó sorprendido y preocupado a la vez, al ver que sus ojos no lo seguían, ni siquiera parecían estar mirándolo.

Estaba a punto de sacudirlo cuando un fuerte ronquido le interrumpió, entonces se dio cuenta, Rin dormía, dormía con los ojos abiertos. De pronto se sintió estúpido y no pudo evitar reír a causa de ello.

- ¿yukio? – preguntó Rin adormilado, se había despertado con las risitas de su gemelo. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo siento, Nii-san, no quería despertarte – respondió aun entre risas – es solo que dormías con los ojos abiertos y me asustaste.

- Hmm. Mejor vuelve a la cama – cansado le lanzó una almohada a Yukio pero el otro en lugar de callarse continuó riendo.

- Oh cállate.

**aquí estuvo otro capítulo cortito, gracias por leer ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún problema, Rin sentía que sus vidas habían mejorado considerablemente después de aquella discusión. Yukio estaba cumpliendo su promesa, desde entonces no había vuelto a hacer preguntas y no había buscado de nuevo a Mephisto ni había presionado a alguien más en busca de respuestas. A veces sentía que su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, con Yukio despertándolo cada mañana, presionándolo para que hiciera sus deberes y diciéndole todo el tiempo que hacer, aunque sonara extraño, había llegado a extrañar eso.

- Pareces feliz – dijo una voz femenina al escucharlo silbar por los pasillos.

- Buenos días sensei - respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿a qué se debe? ¿acaso Shiemi te invitó a salir?

- ¡P-pero que estás diciendo! - Shura rió al ver como su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo.

- Mmm. ¿Entonces a que se debe? ¿van bien las cosas con Yukio?

- Si, hace un tiempo llegamos a un acuerdo, y él estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, mejor aún, dijo que confiaría en mí. Desde entonces las cosas han ido muy bien.

- ¿aún no comienza a recordar?

- Parece que no. – su sonrisa se desvaneció – tal vez no lo haga.

- ¿y te preocupa eso? Pensé que te gustaba más de esta manera.

- Pero… no sé si quiera que sea permanente.

- Rin – comenzó Shura – ten cuidado, últimamente he escuchado casos de un gran número de demonios de bajo nivel sueltos en la academia.

- ¿eh? Pero no creo que haya ningún problema siempre y cuando sean inofensivos.

- Piensa un poco, ya sabes de qué te estoy hablando. Nos vemos.

Y se marchó dejándolo solo y llevándose la alegría con la que había despertado esa mañana.

…oOo…

- Yukio-kun – le llamó una voz cantarina

- Buenos días Natsuki.

- Te ves bien, parece que has ganado algo de peso.

- Eeh… ¿gracias?

- Sé que suena extraño pero intentaba elogiarte – dijo entre risitas

Allí estaba de nuevo Natsuki con su habitual sonrisa y siempre jugando con sus risos. Era una chica encantadora aunque un poco extraña, siempre se acercaba a Yukio después de clases como si quisiera decirle algo pero solo le saludaba y se quedaba allí de pie, mirándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas hasta que el chico de lentes se sintiera incómodo e inventara alguna excusa para alejarse, sin embargo esta vez parecía ser diferente.

- ¿Estás progresando con tu memoria?

- No, aun no recuerdo nada, tal parece que no recuperaré mi memoria después de todo. – suspiró resignado.

- No digas eso Yukio-kun. Tu hermano debe estar apoyándote, no te rindas aun, seguro que con su esfuerzo y el tuyo juntos pondrás recordar algún día.

- No creo que Nii-san esté ayudando mucho ¿sabes? – dijo recostándose en el marco de la ventana del desierto pasillo.

- ¿No ha sido un buen hermano?

- No… no es eso. Él es una buena persona, y se preocupa por mí… pero… él no me dice nada, por alguna razón no quiere que recuerde. Por lo tanto no sé nada de él o de mí.

- Ya veo. Tal vez eso sea lo que retrasa tu recuperación, es probable que solo necesites un poco de ayuda para recordar… ¡ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un paseo el fin de semana?

- ¿un paseo?...

- Sí. Será divertido tal vez pueda ayudarte a recordar si pasamos por lugares que solías frecuentar. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Natsuki parecía bastante entusiasmada, no quería ser engreído pero tal vez ella desde hacía mucho antes quería proponérselo, quizá era eso lo que quería preguntarle desde un comienzo.

- No te preocupes Yukio-kun, no es una cita. – dijo al ver que el otro no respondía

- Está bien, vale la pena intentarlo. Gracias Natsuki.

- No hay de qué – sonrió – y Yukio-kun ¿qué te….?

- ¡Yuki-chan! – una aguda voz a lo lejos le interrumpió.

- Shiemi-san, buenos días – le saludó Yukio con una enorme sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para la de cabellos castaños.

- Yuki-chan, te estaba buscando, tengo los almuerzos – señaló la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos - ¿recuerdas que almorzaríamos juntos de nuevo?

- Sí, claro.

- Está vez Rin y los demás nos acompañarán

- Nos vemos entonces Natsuki – se despidió Yukio

- Por supuesto, espero con ansias el fin de semana.

- Oh… con permiso – Shiemi se despidió con una reverencia.

...oOo...

La hora del almuerzo había acabado, ahora todos marchaban en dirección a sus respectivas aulas de clase. Shiemi no era la excepción, andaba por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía feliz de que todos se encontraran reunidos nuevamente como buenos amigos, ignorando tantas cosas malas que habían pasado. A pesar de que a veces extrañaba el apoyo de Yukio como profesor, pensaba que las cosas eran mejor de esa manera, incluso Rin parecía más alegre últimamente, ya no habían discusiones, ni peleas o desacuerdos, todo parecía marchar perfectamente.

Al detenerse a observar, Shiemi se dio cuenta de que los pasillos se encontraban inusualmente vacíos.

- _¡no pude ser, Se me hiso tarde! _– pensó.

No tenía idea de en qué había gastado tanto tiempo. Quiso apresurarse para llegar a tiempo pero el sonido de un susurro llamó su atención antes de que pudiese empezar a correr.

- Shiemi – escuchó una suave voz femenina, mas no vio a nadie.

Pensando que quizá se trataba de su imaginación, Shiemi dio un paso más, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

- Shiemi – volvió a llamar – ven

Definitivamente no era su imaginación, ¿entonces que sería? ¿Quién la llamaría de manera tan familiar?

- ¿Nori-chan eres tú? – preguntó la rubia, mas solo escuchó una risita.

- Solo ven – le respondió

Al dirigir su mirada a una pared en la esquina, logro captar algo marrón que se movía, parecía ser el largo cabello de una chica, que corría esperando ser seguida, definitivamente no era Paku.

-¡ee-espera!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió tras la chica pero al doblar la esquina no encontró rastro alguno de ella.

- Shiemi, date prisa. – volvió a escuchar, esta vez supo que provenía de debajo de las escaleras.

Nuevamente al bajar no pudo hallar a nadie. La rubia comenzando a sentirse nerviosa decidió que sería mejor regresar pero de nuevo estaba esa voz.

- Vamos, necesito tu ayuda

- ¿do-dónde estás?

- Aquí en el salón de la derecha, el 111. – indicó la voz.

Ciertamente la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Se armó de valor para entrar suplicando que nada malo hubiese ocurrido, sin embargo aquella situación le daba escalofríos. La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo la iluminaba la tenue luz que entraba desde afuera colándose por las rejillas que habían en la parte superior de la puerta.

- Oye… ¿estás ahí? ¿puedo ayudarte?

Pero no parecía haber nadie, solo podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración, apenas podía distinguir un viejo piano de cola en una de las esquinas, las demás estaban completamente oscuras. Pensó que tal vez se habría equivocado de puerta o se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, así que se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir, siendo interrumpida por la enorme puerta de madera cerrándose abruptamente.

Un pequeño grito escapo de la boca de Shiemi.

- ¿qui- quién está ahí?

Pero sea quien sea el que hubiese cerrado la puerta la había cerrado con sigo afuera. En el salón no había nadie además de ella. Desesperada la rubia intentó inútilmente abrir la puerta.

- ¿hay alguien ahí? – gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta - ¡alguien!

Nadie parecía escucharla, y era de esperarse, estaba en horario de clases en uno de los lugares más desiertos de la academia. Intento encender la luz, al hallar el interruptor junto a la puerta, sin éxito. De pronto un terrible hedor llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, no pudo identificar exactamente de qué se trataba, pero olía como si el cadáver de un animal se estuviese descomponiendo allí dentro.

- ¡Nii-chan!

El pequeño y verde familiar apareció ante el llamado de Shiemi.

- Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí.

Cuando pensaba que no podría estar más nerviosa el sonido de un gruñido hizo eco en el vació salón. Asustada Shiemi miró a todos lados sin hallar nada, lentamente comenzó a levantar su cabeza, por el sonido de su pesada respiración sabía que aquello se encontraba en el techo.

No vio nada pero una sustancia pegajosa calló sobre su frente. Lentamente llevó una de sus manos a su frente, parecía saliva.

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, adoro leerlos. bye =^.^= **


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos por fin lograron enfocar la figura casi humana arrastrándose entre la pared y el techo, como si fuese un insecto. Tenía el aspecto de un cadáver viviente pero evidentemente no se desplazaba como tal.

Su cuerpo se congeló. Quería correr, mas temía que al intentarlo aquella cosa se abalanzara sobre ella.

De pronto el demonio saltó, desapareciendo por un leve instante de su vista. Sus ojos recorrieron el enorme salón a una velocidad increíble, en busca de la horrible criatura. Aun podía escuchar sus gruñidos, sabía que estaba ahí esperando para atacarla. Escuchó con horror como aterrizaba pesadamente sobre el piano provocando un escalofriante sonido al oprimir el teclado.

- Nii-chan… - susurró casi entre sollozos, la pequeña criatura verde no hizo más que un agudo ruidito asustado.

- ¡ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor! – volvió a gritar golpeando la puerta con más fuerza, rezando por qué esta vez tuviese suerte.

A penas logró alejarse de la puerta cuando la criatura saltó sobre ella. Shiemi maldijo su debilidad, lo único que podía hacer era defenderse y sanar a las personas, mas nunca había sido útil para atacar, y sabía que no podría esquivar aquello durante mucho tiempo.

Esta vez le fue imposible huir, una garra del demonio le había alcanzado, lanzándola con una fuerza increíble haciéndole aterrizar bruscamente sobre el piano, dejándolo destruido en un montón de madera negra. Un grito de dolor escapo de sus labios a la vez que su visión se volvía borrosa. La rubia intentó respirar ignorando el fuerte dolor en su espalda y cabeza, no podía permitirse perder el conocimiento, si lo hacía moriría.

Intentó levantarse, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que escapar de alguna manera, pero si salía eso significaría dejar salir al ghoul, quien probablemente vagaría por la academia en busca de una víctima, tampoco podría permitir que eso sucediera. Su cuerpo dolía, no podía levantarse, no con la agilidad que necesitaba, pues el ghoul ahora se aproximaba a una velocidad increíble, ni siquiera había tiempo para esquivarlo.

- ¡Nii-chan!

Nuevamente la enorme garra del ghoul intentó golpear a la chica pero está vez se encontró rasguñando un montón de ramas que ahora protegían a Shiemi de sus ataques. El ghoul dejó escapar un furioso gruñido, rasguñando y golpeando las ramas en un intento por romperlas. Shiemi sabía que su escudo pronto cedería, tenía que pensar en algo si no quería morir, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrada y su mente no podía pensar con claridad a causa del dolor.

El demonio continuó golpeando las ramas hasta que logró atravesarlas, una vez que estas se dispersaron se abalanzó sobre la rubia, mas fue detenido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó aturdido. Shiemi ahora sostenía una de las patas de madera del piano como arma, con su respiración agitada, aun cansada y herida pero dispuesta a luchar hasta el final.

Shiemi aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hasta la puerta, que por supuesto no pudo abrir. El demonio ya comenzaba a levantarse dispuesto nuevamente a atacarla.

- ¡Nii-chan! Necesito que hagas de nuevo una barricada, necesito tiempo.

El greenman obedeció, llenando nuevamente la habitación de ramas. Eso mantendría al ghoul ocupado por un tiempo. Al no tener más opciones, Shiemi comenzó a golpear la puerta con el pedazo de madera que alguna vez hizo parte del piano, el mismo que había usado antes para golpear al ghoul. La puerta también estaba hecha de madera por lo que resultaba ser bastante difícil de romper, pero la madera estaba vieja y comenzaba a podrirse por lo tanto aun había posibilidad de lograrlo. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada debido a la invocación, pero no podía detenerse, era lo único que podía hacer, tenía que salir y una vez que lo lograra solo tenía que bloquear al ghoul dentro del aula mientras que iba en busca de ayuda.

- Solo resiste un poco más - murmuró para sí misma.

Por fin logró hacer un agujero sobre la cerradura, pero no había tiempo, la criatura estaba demasiado cerca y sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. Se apresuró a introducir su mano en el agujero, intentando abrir la puerta desde el otro lado.

- Solo un poco más – se animó, estirando sus dedos sintiendo el metal frio con la punta de estos. – ya casi.

Pero ya era tarde, el demonio había destruido su barricada y ahora se había lanzado sobre su presa levantándola del cuello, estrangulándola. Shiemi ni siquiera pudo gritar, solo podía sentir el dolor en sus huesos y el ardor en sus pulmones debido a la falta de oxígeno. Su visión pasaba de borrosa a tornarse oscura. Quiso golpearlo nuevamente con el pedazo de madera que llevaba en la mano, pero este cayó apenas pudo levantar su brazo. Era tan frustrante, ¿era así como moriría? ¿Por haber sido tonta y haberse dejado engañar de tal manera o por ser débil e incapaz de luchar?

Un estruendo resonó haciendo eco en la enorme y vacía habitación, al parecer la puerta se había derribado y de pronto el ghoul la soltó. Cayó al suelo lastimando sus huesos doloridos y aspirando tanto aire como le fuera posible. Aun no podía ver u oír con claridad, pero sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir una intensa y cálida luz azul.

- Ri…Rin – sus manos intentaron alcanzarlo pero estaba tan lejos, ni siquiera sabía si era real.

- ¡Shiemi! ¿Estás bien? – ahora el chico la sostenía entre sus brazos – lo has hecho muy bien, solo resiste un poco más, vas a ponerte bien.

- Gra..gracias…. Rin – fue lo último que pronunció antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

…oOo…

El distante sonido de unas voces la despertó de su sueño. Aun se sentía tan cansada a pesar de sentir que había dormido durante días. Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero estaba tan brillante.

- _¿Qué sucedió? ¿dónde estoy? _– Pensó aturdida. Entonces su mente se despejó, recordó la voz que la llamaba en el pasillo, recordó el demonio que la había atacado y recordó luego las llamas azules.

- Rin – murmuró débilmente intentando distinguir algo entre tanta luz.

- ¡Shiemi! ¿estás bien? – sintió como una mano se posaba delicadamente sobre la suya, entonces pudo ver, allí estaba Rin mirándola con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Cuánto…. ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Solo estuviste fuera un par de horas, aun así es necesario que descanses – Shiemi se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shura en la habitación y también de su entorno. Estaba en la blanca habitación de la enfermería, recostada en una camilla, con una intravenosa en su muñeca. Aun llevaba el mismo uniforme sucio y roto.

- ¿Qué sucedió con el ghoul? – preguntó la rubia

- No te preocupes por eso, ya me encargué de él – el hijo de satán respondió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Lo siento – murmuró ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, intentando contener las lágrimas.

- No tienes por qué, Lo hiciste bien.

- No, ¡no hice nada bien! Soy demasiado débil, Si tú no hubieras llegado en ese momento….

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. No quería depender más de Rin, no quería ser una carga o causar más molestias, era lo último que quería, después de todo Rin había hecho ya demasiado por ella, era tiempo de que aprendiese a valerse por sí misma, pero sin importar cuan duro luchase simplemente no podía, no podía ser como Rin.

- Oye – interrumpió Shura - lo siento pero necesito saber que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, ¿podrías decirme cómo ocurrieron las cosas?

Shiemi secó sus ojos y nariz con el dorso de su mano, Tomó aire antes de responder

- Todo fue muy extraño…. Yo… me dirigía a clases cuando de repente escuché una voz…. Entonces la seguí….

- ¿Qué decía? ¿viste de quien se trataba? – Preguntó Shura, Shiemi sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

- Solo sé que era la voz de una chica, decía mi nombre y decía necesitar mi ayuda. Pero solo vi su cabello…

- ¿Cómo era? – preguntó Rin.

- Parecía castaño, quizá ondulado, lo llevaba suelto y era largo, no vi nada más.

Shiemi se distrajo observando el ceño fruncido de Rin así que Shura le instó continuar poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó después? Continúa.

- Sí, me pidió que entrara al aula 111 donde pensé que estaría ella, pero no había nadie allí, estaba vacía y oscuro. Una vez entré la puerta se cerró y fui atacada por un demonio…. Creo que ya saben el resto…. ¿qué sucede? ¿creen que alguien quería hacerme daño?

- Definitivamente lo anterior no ocurrió por casualidad, pero aun no podemos saber quién ocasionó esto y por qué. – respondió Shura.

- Solo sabemos que quien está detrás de esto es una chica y es estudiante de esta academia – Rin enseñó a Shiemi un trozo de tela rosa, que lucía exactamente igual a la tela de la falda de su uniforme. – lo encontramos atorado del otro lado de la puerta, debió rasgarse por accidente mientras la cerraba.

- ¿eso quiere decir que todos podríamos estar en peligro? – preguntó Shiemi preocupada.

- No lo sabemos, no sabemos que intensiones tenga esta chica, pero ya atacó a Rin y ahora a ti, no sabemos cuál será su siguiente movimiento.

- ¡Shiemi-san!

- ¡Yuki-chan!

Yukio corrió preocupado en dirección a la cama de su amiga.

- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?

- Cayó por las escaleras, pero afortunadamente sus heridas no son graves – se apresuró a responder Shura, sabiendo que los otros dos eran pésimos mentirosos

- ¿y qué pasa con esas expresiones? ¿creen que alguien la empujó?

- ¡Claro que no! ¿y a ti quién te informó miedosito? - Shura se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

- Escuché que murmuraban en los pasillos.

Esto era aún más extraño pues ningún estudiante se había enterado de lo ocurrido, ya que sucedió en horario de clase, eso solo confirmaba su teoría, realmente se trataba de una estudiante.


End file.
